How Do You Break In a Shoe?
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Perhaps Arcee was a bit too curious for her own good. -Post 2007- -Edited-


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the songs, or anything else mentioned in this story. I also make no monetary profit.  
Rating: K  
Warnings: OOC  
Time line: Between Transformers and RotF  
"_Blah_" is radio speaking.

* * *

**How Do You Break In A Shoe?**

Mikaela Banes cursed as she walked into the Autobot base. She was _not _having a good day, that was for sure. It started out with waking up late, which made her rush to get ready for her morning date with Sam at the base. In her haste she had pulled on her brand new pair of shoes, the ones that hadn't been broken in yet.

Mikaela stumbled a bit as she walked, muttering another curse. The nearest Autobot to her – a new arrival named Arcee – looked down. She noticed that Mikaela was walking differently and had a pained grimace on her face. Concerned, Arcee spoke up, "Mikaela, are you alright?"

Mikaela gave the Autobot a somewhat forced smile."Yeah, Arcee. I'm just breaking in some new shoes." With that the brunette walked off, giving the female Autobot a little wave. Arcee frowned as she watched Mikaela leave.

"'Breaking in some new shoes?'" she repeated. Her curiosity was aroused, and it demanded answers. She wheeled off, looking for one mech: Bumblebee. The yellow scout knew more about Earth culture then the rest of them combined, and should be able to clarify what Mikaela had meant earlier. Arcee finally found him in the training area.

"Hey, Bee! Can I ask you a question?" Arcee called as she wheeled over.

"_All the things she said, running through my head_," Bumblebee quoted. His vocalizer had been damaged eons ago, and it was still not in complete working order, so he used song bytes and radio clips to communicate.

Arcee laughed with a smile. She paused, preparing to figure out how to word her question without sounding like an idiot.

"Mikaela said something weird earlier. How do you 'break in new shoes'?" Arcee tilted her helm.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred, searching his memory banks for an answer. He finally just shrugged, having found none. He got most of his information on humans from Sam, and had never heard his charge say it.

Arcee frowned, "Hmm... maybe Sideswipe will know?"

Bumblebee shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Arcee complied with a small smile, leading the duo around base. Eventually they found Sideswipe outside, just coming back from a drive. He transformed and waved at them as they made their way over.

"Hey Arcee, 'Bee!" Sideswipe greeted his friends.

Arcee smiled. "Hey, Sides. I was wondering... do you know how humans 'break in new shoes'?"

"_And the record keeps playing, the same old song_," Bumblebee threw in. Arcee glared at the yellow scout, who slunk back with a chirp.

Sideswipe laughed at their antics. "How humans break in new shoes? You know, I think – no... wait... no. I don't know," he finished with an apologetic shrug.

Arcee and Bumblebee both looked disappointed. "Let's go see if someone else knows," Arcee suggested, already starting off. Sideswipe and Bumblebee shared a glance before following the pink femme.

The trio came to a stop outside Ironhide's shooting range. His angry cursing could be heard from inside, although over what no one could be sure – or brave enough to find out. The trio looked at each other in fear.

"_We'll run away if we must_," Bumblebee supplied. Arcee and Sideswipe nodded, before all three ran for safety.

* * *

"Maybe Optimus will know?" Sideswipe suggested. The trio had asked almost every mech on base, and none of them had known. They were beginning to think the answer would never be found.

Arcee shrugged, "Yeah, it's worth a shot." With that, the trio set off to find the Autobot Commander. He was the easiest to find, as he was simply in his office doing some paperwork for the humans.

"What can I do for you all?" he asked without looking up.

Arcee quickly summarized their quest.

Optimus Prime looked at the trio, amused. "So, you want to know how humans break in shoes, correct?" Optimus asked for clarification. Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe nodded.

"_Please, please_," Bumblebee added. Optimus laughed.

"Why don't you all just ask Mikaela?" Optimus suggested. Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe face-palmed at their stupidity.

Optimus watched the trio leave in search of the human that had started it all with amusement. It was moments like this that made being a Prime worth it.

* * *

End notes: Songs used(in order)  
_All the Things She Said_ by t.A.T.u  
_Keep Your Hands Off My Girl_ by Good Charlotte  
_All About Us_ by t.A.T.u  
_Missing_ by Evanescence


End file.
